Current inlet guide vanes (or IGVs) are typically fabricated from GTD 450 precipitation-hardened stainless steel. Such vanes are subject to in-service distress in the form of wear and corrosion pitting-induced high cycle fatigue in the spindle area of the vane and corrosion pitting in the airfoil portion of the vane.